


Pride Festival

by CassieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Car Sex, Castiels first time, Kissing, M/M, POV Castiel, Pride Festival, So much smut, Top Dean, bottom Cass, fluffly happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWinchester/pseuds/CassieWinchester
Summary: Castiel is twenty four years old and has just come out as being gay.  He's going to his first Pride Festival, but he's super nervous and doesn't know what to expect.  He's totally unsure until he catches the eye of a certain man with green eyes, and things quickly escalate.





	Pride Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I've just recently, as in a few days ago come out as Demisexual, and went to my first Pride festival this last Saturday, so the first half of this was totally inspired by my experience there aka I was exactly like Cass lol. The second half was more along the lines of something I kind of wished HAD happened....
> 
> And I have no idea who the artists of the two pictures I've included are, but credit to you guys; you're awesome!!

               _Get a hold of yourself Castiel; it’s a festival, not some volcanic cavern of death._ Castiel sat in his beat up 2009 honda fit, still clutching the steering wheel even though he had already parked and staring at the buzz of activity going on across the street.  His heart was palpitating painfully and he pried one of his hands off of the wheel to wipe away the sweat that was forming on his forehead.  He was a nervous wreck.  With a steadying breath he got out and slipped his deep blue and black plaid flannel over his white t-shirt, thinking it was a bit chilly for September.  He was grateful that he lived in a smaller city at the moment, he didn’t know if his anxiety would let him enjoy the huge parades and festivals that larger cities held.

“Here we go.”  He muttered to himself, heading across the street and into the crowd on the other side.  There were a bunch of booths of various origins, and he found quite a few of them to be intriguing.  This was his first time to a pride festival, having just recently come out himself.  He was excited and terrified at the same time; excited to explore the part of him that he had repressed for 24 years of his life, and terrified because he had no idea where it would lead him.  He found himself talking to a lot of the religious booths about uniting the LGBT community with Christianity.  He had always been highly religious himself and it warmed his heart that so many churches were expanding their views. 

               If he had to describe the festival, he’d definitely call it colorful.  There were all sorts of people, mostly high school age, running around wearing and waving various flags, from asexual to pansexual.  Some of them had bright pink or green hair, and some had sparkly rainbow hair and painted faces and he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.  He had never been one for extremes like that, and the men that he saw wearing tutu’s he wasn’t entirely sure about, but he supposed that people should be able to wear whatever they wanted.  It was a celebration after all. 

He walked around looking at all the different merchandise that was offered and wondering if he should buy a t-shirt.  He walked passed a booth full of mens Kinky lingerie and blushed, fixing his eyes on the ground and hurrying past.  After he had looked at everything and bought a t-shirt with “LOVE IS FOR EVERYONE” stamped on it in rainbow, he wandered over to the stage where a band was playing.  The lead singer wore some sort of silky long poncho.  The right side of his head was covered in thick red curls that hung down over his face and the left side was buzzed.  He was jumping all around and head banging so much that Cass wondered how he didn’t just fall right off the stage.  Nevertheless he found that he was enjoying the music they were playing, and he leaned up against a tree and listened for awhile. 

               After about five minutes he found himself gazing around watching all the different types of people.  There were so many openly bi couples, it gave him hope that maybe he could find someone as well someday.  He was just thinking about getting something to eat when he became acutely aware of someone watching him.  He could feel eyes boring into the side of his head, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  He turned his head just in time to make eye contact with a man with impossibly bright candy apple green eyes before he looked away.  He was standing by one of the booths surrounded by a group of boys and girls, and Cass found himself staring at him.  It was odd because he usually didn’t feel anything from just seeing someone for the first time, but as soon as he had locked gazes with this guy, he was hooked. 

               He had the softest looking sandy brown hair that was spiked slightly and a good build.  His biceps bulged from under his tight grey Metallica shirt, and perfectly shaped jeans covered his slightly bowed legs.  But none of those things was what was causing the heat to build in Castiels stomach.  The guy had the most peculiar and soft aura around him. It made him feel both aroused and safe at the same time, which were two very confusing feelings to experience together.  The guy glanced at him again and this time it was his turn to look away; he could feel the heat rising rapidly in his cheeks.

 _Could you be more obvious?_   He scolded himself, closing his eyes and willing his heart to stop racing.  A low smooth voice cut into his concentration. 

“Hey, just wanted to let you know that jacket looks pretty good on you.”  Cass’s eyes flew open and to his astonishment the voice belonged to the guy he had just been staring at.  He took a surprised step back and tripped over one of the trees roots.  His arms flailed as he fell backwards, but before he could fall too far firm hands caught him and helped him back up.  His nose was filled with the smell of engine oil and sweat as he found himself pressed up against the man’s chest, inches away from plush pink lips.  He was so close he could feel little puffs of breath against his face.

“Woe there, careful.”  The man spoke with a devilishly handsome smile.  Cass regained his footing and unwillingly stepped away from the embrace.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to surprise ya; I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.”  He offered his hand and after a second Cass was able to pull himself together enough to shake his hand. 

“Uh, Castiel Krushnic; I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy.”  He spoke in a rather rushed voice.  “It’s very nice to meet you Dean, and thank you for the compliment.”  He spoke more slowly.  It was then that he realized he was still grasping Deans hand, and he let go awkwardly. 

“So you from around here?”  He asked in a vain attempt to cover up his blunders.

“I actually just moved here a few weeks ago to open up my very own auto shop.”  Dean spoke with a proud smile.  Cass smiled warmly at the way Deans eyes lit up when he mentioned his shop. 

“That explains why you smell like oil.”  The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he stared at Dean with his mouth open in horror.  “Uh, not that that’s a bad thing, it smells really really good on you; I mean….”  He trailed off, realizing that he was just digging his grave deeper at this point.  Dean chuckled, and Cass loved the laugh lines that appeared at the corners of his eyes when they scrunched up.

“Are you from here?”  Dean asked.

“Yes; I’ve lived here my whole life actually.”  Cass breathed, glad for the change in topic.  He was slaughtering any chance with this guy and he hadn’t been talking to him for more than five minutes. 

“Are you working?” 

“Going to school, majoring in Environmental studies.” 

“Alright, so plants and nature stuff, cool!”  Cass smiled. 

“That’s the simple way to put it, yes.”  Just then a loud voice was calling for everyone’s attention from the mic on the stage.  They drew closer to better hear what he was saying.  It was something about how over the years America had come so far and about when same sex marriage had been legalized, historic moments like that.  Without even really thinking about it Cass’s hand slipped into Deans.  Realizing what he was doing he went to pull away but Deans fingers closed around his, locking their hands together.  He glanced over at those beautiful green eyes to find them watching him.  He didn’t hear what the announcer said next, but everyone started to cheer around them and colorful confetti was raining down from somewhere.

“I might kiss you.”  Cass blurted out.  Dean smirked and leaned forward to smash their lips together.  It was a bit rushed at first and their teeth collided painfully but the ecstasy of the kiss quickly turned the pain into pleasure and Cass found himself chasing deans’ tongue, reaching to taste every inch of his mouth he could find.  After a minute they broke away, both faces flushed and panting.  Deans hands were on either side of Cass’s head and Cass’s hands were clutched in the front of Deans shirt. 

“You wanna come over to my place after this?”  Dean whispered, his forehead gently leaning against Cass’s.

“Hell yes.”  Cass whispered back.

***

               Castiel gazed in wonder at all the different types of cars around him.  They had gone back to Deans place and ordered some pizza.  While they were waiting for it to arrive Dean had offered to show him the shop attached to the house.  He smiled warmly at the enthusiasm on Dean’s face as he told him about all the different types of cars.  He was like a kid at Christmas and he was falling for the guy more and more every second.

               “And this.”  Dean spoke, going over to a long car hidden beneath a sheet.  “Pause for effect.”  He said, grabbing the sheet.

“Just show me already!”  Cass laughed.

With a flourish Dean pulled the sheet off, revealing a shiny black 67 Chevy Impala.  “THIS is my Baby.”  He announced.

Cass whistled in approval.  “Wow, she’s gorgeous.” 

“I know; she’s pretty much my pride and joy; had her ever since I was sixteen.  Used to drive her until some asshat decided to t-bone me on the free way.  Took me forever to fix her back up.” 

“Do you still drive her?” 

“Of course; but only for special occasions; she’s a lady after all, I don’t want to over work her.” 

“Can I see the inside?”  Cass couldn’t help but ask.

“Sure, climb in; but in the passenger’s seat; the only one allowed in the driver’s seat is me.” 

“Fair enough.”  Cass laughed, going to the passenger door and climbing in.  Dean slid into the driver’s seat at the same time.  He started pointing out all the different features the car had, but the only thing Cass could get himself to focus on were those plush lips.  The light from the garage was shining in just right, illuminating his freckles.  lips tingled as he recalled the feeling of the earlier kiss and he bit his bottom lip, wanting so badly to feel that again; that and so much more.  He could feel himself starting to get hard just thinking about what he and the man next to him could do together.

               He was staring at him hungrily, wanting with all his being to kiss him but too afraid to actually do it.  Dean glanced at him and stopped talking, staring back at him intensely.Then Dean leaned in close, cupping his face in his hands. 

“Cass, can I kiss you?”  He whispered.  Cass didn’t respond with words, more with his mouth as he gently took Deans lips in his.  All the sudden Cass felt like they were miles away from one another.  He wanted, no, he needed to be closer; to feel Deans body pressed against his.  Never breaking the kiss he moved over climbing into Dean’s lap, straddling him.  He ground into him almost desperately.  Deans hands slid beneath his shirt, ghosting along his stomach and sides.  Cass felt his nipples stiffen almost painfully; begging to be touched, so he quickly pulled his jacket and shirt off and went back to exploring the bottom of Deans neck with his mouth, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. 

               Finally Deans hands were finding their way up to his aching nipples, were rubbing and rolling, sometimes pinching ever so slightly, then hard, then soft again.  Cass let his head roll back, growling in pleasure as Dean leaned in and gently took one of his nubs in between his lips.  He sure knew what he was doing, Cass would give him that.  He teased and licked, shooting bolts of electricity to his ever hardening erection, which was now practically begging for attention. 

               “Dean.”  He whispered, rutting softly against the other mans crotch; he could feel the huge bulge of Deans boner and knew he was enjoying this as much as he was.

               “Yea Cass?”  Dean breathed.  He had moved up to kiss along the bottom of his neck.  Cass cupped the bulge in Deans pants and started palming slowly but firmly, earning a strangled breath before Dean bit his lip to silence the whines coming out of him. 

               “Dean I need you.”  Cass whispered into his ear. 

               “Fuck Cass.”  Dean swore breathlessly. 

               “Actually, I think I might fuck you.”  Cass teased.  _Shit did I just say that?_ He thought as he awkwardly climbed into the backseat where there was more room.  When they were both in the back, he pushed Dean up against the side door, settling himself between his legs and pulling the other mans shirt up and over his head. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/37198278465/in/dateposted-public/)

               “Anything else you wanna take off while you’re at it?”  Dean spoke slyly, giving him a suggestive look and bucking his hips a bit.  As quickly as possible he pulled his pants and boxers off while Dean did the same, so they were both left completely naked and exposed.  Cass stared at Deans length hungrily, but he wanted to tease him a bit before getting to the main event. 

“What are you doing?”  Dean asked as he shimmied down a bit to get to Deans feet.  He didn’t answer, just took a foot in his hand and experimentally sucked each of the toes.  Dean watched him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape.  “Okay, that’s Damn sexy.”  He muttered.  Cass could tell he was having a hard time not just grabbing himself and finishing on his own.  Very slowly he worked his way up his calf and the inside of his thigh, kissing, licking and biting just hard enough to leave red marks.  Dean laid his head back with a whimper. 

“Cass please, hurry.”  He whined; the sounds he was making made him want to finish off himself right then and there.  Finally he moved Deans legs so they were resting over his shoulders to gain better access.  Dean bucked his hips a bit, fueling Cass’s desire. 

 _Not yet_.  He thought, moving down and gently taking each of Deans balls in his mouth and sucking softly. 

“HolyShitCass.”  Dean breathed, throwing his head back and threading his fingers through Cass’s hair.  He pulled at it a bit hard, but Cass hummed in pleasure; he liked that he was a bit rough.

“Dean?”  He spoke in a low gruff voice.  “Do you have lube?” 

“Uh-y-yes; top drawer, nightstand by bed.”  He stuttered.  “Hurry!”  He called as Cass ran to get it.  He found his way into Deans room and pulled the bottle out of the top drawer, but that was as far as he got when he felt Dean hug him from behind, rutting up against his ass hungrily. 

“I’ll take it from here.”  Dean breathed against his ear, taking the bottle from him.  “Kneel.”  He commanded, pointing to the bed, and Cass obeyed, getting on his hands and knees on the bed.  His whole body felt electric with anticipation for what he knew was coming as Dean started massaging his butt cheeks. 

“Dean I should tell you something.”  He spoke in a small voice.

“Mm?”  Dean replied, lathering his fingers in the lube. 

“This is my first time; like…ever.”  Dean stopped.

“Like first anal thing or first…anything?” 

“Well technically my first anything.  I mean, I’ve watched plenty of porn and stuff so I’m not clueless by any means, but…”

“I should say not.”  Dean chuckled, spreading Cass’s cheeks and tracing his entrance with a slick finger.  Cass whined.  “You handled me like a porn star in the car.”  Then Cass felt Deans tongue on his hole.  He would toy with it a bit, even slip the tip of his tongue or a finger in a bit, then blow gently; cool, then warm air.  He did this until Cass was rock hard and begging for more.

“What, you want more?”  Dean teased.

“Y-yes!”

“More of what, this?”  Dean spoke, slipping the tip of his finger in again and wiggling it a bit. 

“DEAN!”  Cass gasped impatiently.  Before he could say anything else he felt the rest of the finger slide inside of him.  It was weird and uncomfortable at first, and he found himself concentrating his entire being on relaxing so Dean could slip a second finger in.

“That’s right babe, just relax.”  Dean said smoothly. When he started playing with his balls while stretching his fingers inside of Cass, eventually slipping the second finger in, he came undone.  Letting out a long dirty moan, he fell onto his forearms and buried his head in the sheets, knuckles clenched so tight that they were white.  He was teetering on the edge of his orgasm when Dean pulled his fingers out and stopped fondling his balls all together.  He could hear Dean opening something and knew what he was going to do next. 

“W-wait.”  He barley managed to gasp, and Dean pulled away from him.

“It’s totally fine if you’re not ready.”  Dean assured him.

“No no, I’m definitely ready; I just want-um-sit.”  He commanded, pointing to the head of the bed.  It was easier to just command then explain that he wanted to ride him.  Dean chuckled and lay down, his upper body propped up a bit with pillows. 

“Is this okay?  I want to see you better.” 

“Of course.”  Cass replied, straddling him once again and leaning forward to press an almost chaste kiss to Deans lips.  Then he lined himself up and slowly sank down, taking the full length inside of him.  Once it was fully in, both of them just kind of sat still for a few seconds, reveling at the feeling of being completely together.  It took some work, but they got into a rhythm soon enough.  Cass leaned back with his hands on Deans thighs; he was so close, he could feel it. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150869015@N08/37007931226/in/dateposted-public/)

“D-Dean.”  He panted.

“Me to Cass.”  Dean replied.  They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily at this point.  Dean came first, Cass felt the twitch of his release inside of him.  Dean sat up and grabbed him, smashing their bodies together and roughly running his hands through Cass’s hair.  The painful tug sent him over the edge, and then he was swimming in his ecstasy.  He rode out his orgasm until his senses were overloaded and it became painful, then pulled off and crashed down on the bed.  Dean lay down next to him.  He glanced down at the mess he had made on their stomachs.

“Oops.”  He whispered with a contended sigh.

Dean gently kissed him, hugging him to his chest almost protectively.  “I love you Cass.”  He muttered, and despite being almost half asleep; those words sent his heart racing a bit in excitement.  He marveled at how their bodies fit so well together, like two puzzle pieces made for one another, and felt that this was the start of something absolutely wonderful in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please PLEASE comment!!! Even just a "loved it!" would make me infinitely happy!


End file.
